BT-48 Chinchilla APC
Probably the least iconic vehicle of the Northern Federation but regarded as the unsung hero of many battles, both on the field and in terms of logistics, the BT-48 Chinchilla APC has been one of the workhorse vehicles of the Federation for many years thanks to its simplicity and ease of modifications that have allowed it to carry on into the present era. =Background Info= Development The origins of the BT-48 dates back to the Great Northern War. Despite its designation, the vehicle saw earlier use and was developed early on in the conflict by the Northstar Alliance. The current designation refers to the an industrial sector on Vorkuta where primary production and research of the vehicle was moved to after the Great Northern War. The main ideas behind the design were: simplicity, reliability, and able to bring a full squad of soldiers nearly anywhere within its hold. It did not take long for the Chinchilla to roll into production after the first trials were completed in 39AF. Yet, the vehicle was seen as a stopgap by the Northstar Alliance's military. It would be something they could field quickly until true IFVs could be designed and deployed onto the field which would be more advanced and have the latest features. When new IFVs did hit the frontline, the Chinchilla was still kept in service due to the large number that were built, its design constantly being streamlined over the course of the war. With the large number of soldiers who needed to be ferried around numerous battlefields that were too dangerous for trucks or lighter personnel carrier, the Chinchilla ending up replacing many logistical vehicles and troop transports while its more advanced IFV brothers fought at the front. Being designed as a cheap personnel carrier to move troops around the battlefield, the BT-48 found use on both sides. The first versions of the BT-48 were captured by advancing Union forces who took the design and produced the APC out of captured factories, both civilian and military, fulfilling a similar role. It was not uncommon for BT-48s to be swapped amongst the two sides when the vehicles were found abandoned, knocked-out or disabled in some way. Even as the designs began to differ slightly and upgrades were added, parts remained relatively interchangeable amongst all early BT-48s. When the war finally ended, the Northern Federation commandeered all Chinchillas into its military where it maintains its current role as a cheap, reliable troop transport that can serve many roles on the battlefield. It is one of the few vehicles that the Federation gives to private contractors to aid in production. And since the creation of the NEDA, the APC has been sold to numerous allied states to bolster their militaries. Role The primary role of the BT-48 is to carry troops to the front or behind the main advance for mop-up/securing operations. Capable of carrying twelve fully-equipped soldier in relative comfort inside it hull, BT-48s can bring full squads to where they are needed. The vehicles large hold has also allowed the vehicle to be a versatile platform, either acting as a supply carrier or a platform for various weapon or support systems. Weaponry The Chinchilla only carries two 12.7mm HMGs for self-defense when tasked with transportation duty and is not expected to enter heavy combat. These system can be manually controlled or automated to free up the crew onboard. When the Chinchilla does enter front-line service, the Chinchilla is given a smart missile system to engage light to medium armour in place of one of the HMG launchers while the remaining mount is equipped with dual 12.7mm machine guns. While not powerful, it's expected that other units would support the APC agaisnt more difficult targets. The weapon mounts do allow for systems such as grenade launchers to be equipped depending on the mission. Furthermore, the vehicles versatility does allow it to take various roles such as a CIWS carrier, mobile mortar, electronic warfare suites, and ATGM carriers, though it often sacrifices its carrying capacity to do this. Speed and Defense The BT-48 is relatively quick, capable of going over 100km/h with good mobility and acceleration/deceleration, though it can be difficult to move around in cramped quarters due to its length. It moves through rough terrain fairly well and is even amphibious, thought it was never designed to be quick in the water, even with its improvements over the decades. In terms of armour, the Chinchilla's plating is fairly light, only expected to stop light cannon fire and shrapnel, though its protection can be increased by various packages/add-ons that are often attached when entering frontline service. The vehicle's silhouette is a little higher than most vehicles despite its low hull due to the suspension system. Service and Repair Whether it was designed for a conscript army or not, the BT-48 is a simple vehicle to service and repair. Trivia/Extra *The Chinchilla model was designed by miragefla *For Rise and Conquer, the Chinchilla serves as the Federation's cheap early game transport. It has the least firepower out of all combat transports of its class, but is available relatively early, has decent armour, the lowest cost, good mobility and is capable of being converted for various roles such as a mobile healing station or a stronger offensive vehicle. Category:Vehicles